Hasbro Studios
Hasbro Studios is an American "virtual" production company located in Los Angeles, California. It is a wholly owned subsidiary of Hasbro. Original just a TV production division, many of its TV productions are based on Hasbro properties and are broadcast on Hub Network, a joint venture between Hasbro and Discovery Communications. Previously, Hasbro had licensed Sunbow Productions to create animated series based on various Hasbro properties from G.I. Joe to The Transformers. In May 2008, Hasbro also reacquired from Sunbow Productions animated series based on Hasbro properties. Hasbro Studios was formed in 2009 for TV development, production and distribution under Stephen Davis as president. On November 9, 2010, Hasbro Studios signed an agreement with Canadian media company Corus Entertainment to broadcast their productions on Canadian television networks, such as YTV and Teletoon. On October 6, 2011, Hasbro Studios signed an agreement with seven US and international airlines to broadcast their productions on their planes, such as Continental Airlines and Qantas. In December 2012, Hasbro transferred into the Studios all entertainment divisions including the Los Angeles based film group and Cake Mix Studio, the company's Rhode Island-based commercials and shortform content producer. Hasbro Studios made animated and live-action TV shows and specials like Transformers: Prime, Littlest Pet Shop, Clue, Taylor Swift: Journey to Fearless and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, as well as its first films outside Hasbro Films such as the controversial film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (and its sequels, Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games) and the series finale movie Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters - Predacons Rising. Film Studios Hasbro Films, or Hasbro Film Group, is a film development unit with in Hasbro Studios, a division of Hasbro tasked with developing movies for Hasbro properties. Hasbro had a 1980s animated Transformers movie. Waddingtons, later purchased in 1994 by Hasbro, Clue's US licensee, had a Clue movie made in 1985. Hasbro had previously licensed Transformers to DreamWorks for a live action film released in 2007. The Transformers franchised continued with Paramount Pictures, the distribution of and acquirer of DreamWorks, with the addition of the G.I. Joe property. Hasbro and Universal Pictures signed an agreement in February 2008 to derive and produce four films from seven Hasbro properties: "Battleship," "Candy Land," "Clue," "Magic: The Gathering," "Monopoly", "Ouija," and "Stretch Armstrong." Hasbro was to pay for all development cost for the films and Universal was supposed to pay a $5 million for properties not made into films. In May, Bennett Schneir was hired to head up its film division while Hasbro also reacquired from Sunbow Productions animated series based on Hasbro properties. By 2012, all Hasbro properties at Universal — except for Battleship — had their development halted. While Hasbro's film division continued to have an office on the Universal lot, Hasbro was able to take the Universal agreement properties to any studio. Universal paid a multimillion dollar fee instead of the $5 million/property to get of the agreement. On 31 January 2011, it was announced that Columbia Pictures, Happy Madison, and Adam Sandler were in final negotiations to develop the Candy Land film. In February, Stretch Armstrong was set up with Relativity Media. In October, Hasbro signed a three picture co-production two year deal which includes a first look provision with Emmett/Furla for Monopoly, Action Man, and Hungry Hungry Hippos with Envision Entertainment’s partners Stepan Martisoyan and Remington Chase as co-financier. In December, Hasbro transferred the feature films division into Hasbro Studios along with its other short form film division. The films made by Hasbro Films are the Transformers film series, the G.I. Joe films, Ouija and Battleship. Allspark Pictures In 2014, Hasbro Studios announced a self-finance film group callled Allspark Pictures, and developed a Jem and the Holograms live action movie (directed by Jon M. Chu) released on October 2015, a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic feature film (written by Joe Ballarini and Meghan McCarthy with Jayson Thiessen as director) on Fall 2017, and a Monopoly movie with a script by Andrew Niccol (Good Kill). Allspark and Paramount Pictures announced months ago that they will be working on a Cinematic Universe featuring G.I. Joe, M.A.S.K., Rom the Space Knight, Visionaries and Micronauts, marking it the second cinematic universe from Hasbro (the first one being the Transformers film series also by Paramount). Hasbro Studios and Harmony Unleashed Hasbro Studios with NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. produces every Harmony Unleashed series as a chief production of the HU media. They license Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (with Universal/Funimation), Equestrian Trinity (with Sony/Aniplex) and other anime related to the franchise. As well as producing animated shows like Uprising, Anthro Bunraku: The Animation, Guardians of Equestria, Rise of the Transformers and Dramatic Ascension. And for the Movies, its subsidiary Hasbro Films produce the film series as well as its spin-off films from their spin-off shows. Also Universal Pictures, Funimation and Allspark Pictures will license the HPCS Re:Birth films co-produced by Sunrise and Digitalscape. As of now, Allspark Pictures produces the Harmony Unleashed Saga cinematic universe with Ivanna The Movie and Lionsgate, and two Harmony Unleashed movies part of the separate Hasbro/Hollowfox Humanoidverse produced by 20th Century Fox, Paramount, MGM and Ivanna The Movie. Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Production Category:Companies Category:North American Companies